Misery Business
by You really think Im listening
Summary: If there is ever a tomorrow that we are not together,always remember I'll always be a part of you' She smiled.'That is the most ridiculous one yet'She looked at him shocked.'Why' 'Because I'll always be with you.' Or so he thought. Reveiw. OCxOC
1. Unless

**Summary: April, a sixteen year old girl, and Christian, a 543 year old vampire, have been friends for over 10 years. April is friends with Christian because she feels that he knows her better than everyone else in the world. Christian is friends with April because he believes that she is the mighty sorcoress that brings vampires and humans together in peace. Or that was his original plan. Now he has real feelings toward this girl and he doesn't know what he will do to save her. Even if it means to doom thousands of humans. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything mentioned in this except April and Christian. And the story line. I don't own Mel... because she owns herself... -waves to alwayssmile877- HI MEL!!!! (She's my beta and... friend? Mel, can I call you my friend?)**

**A/N: Please like this. This is the first story I actually thought out. I would really really _really_ love you for forever if you review. The first reviewer will get a part in this as a character in my story. Not a important one, but you will be in it. Just please. I will cry if you don't like this. 'Cause I like this story, so it must be liked. Please review... -sniffles-**

**Oh and the title of this story is a song. It is a song because that song is going to be the theme song of this story. It is Misery Business by Paramore.**

"Gosh you are such a nerd." April hit him hard after the lame joke he told, not hard enough for him to get hurt, but hard enough for him to feel it. He looked at her shocked.

"When did you get muscle?!" Christian joked. It only earned another slap from her. "You know, that's going to get annoying, fast."

"It's not my fault you normally can't feel anything," she said shrugging. She let herself fall back onto her humongous pile of pillows on her king sized bed. April closed her eyes and listened to the music that was on in the background.

_Whoa... I never meant to brag. But I got him where I want him now. Whoa... it never was my intention to brag. To steal it all away from you now..._

She felt a cold, marble object jump on top of her, causing the wind to get knocked out of her with a _whoosh_. The object rolled itself off of her. She went on her side and hacked her lungs out. "Jerk," April croaked in between coughs.

"That may be so, but the look on your face was worth it," Christian said as sweetly as her could, but ended up laughing his ass off. They have been friends since she was five years old. He, of course, had been the same age as he was now. If you want to know how he stayed at the same city and school for so many years, you would have to understand his power. It's the ability to change his appearance to anything he chooses, you may know it as shape-shifting.

The only real reason Christian stayed with her at first was because he felt April was different from the other kids he babysat over that last three hundred years. He started babysitting because he was searching for a powerful witch. You know an enchantress, lamia, sorceress, that sort of stuff. He really didn't believe in witchcraft or Wicca. But he was a vampire in living and breathing flesh; excuse the expression, so he shouldn't be so hypercritical.

Anyway, he was searching for this witch; he still is, as a matter of fact (Though he is almost positive that April is the witch), because said witch was supposedly meant to bring peace to the vampire and human race. _This _'witch' is supposed to start developing her powers at the age of five, they have human parents, non-magical, and they live in New York. (All these traits you can simply look to April for) Why New York you ask; because, in around 1700 there was a magical war with a pair of witch covens in New York. Let's not get into detail about this, but in the end all of them died. One of the witches that died was supposed to bring the human and vampire race into harmony. When witches die they are going to be reborn in their home state.

So he started his searching as soon as the Volturi ordered him too. (They might have forgotten him though. He wouldn't put it past them.) Christian never had this feeling about any other child when he was with her. So he decided to stay, to see what she does. After a while he became good friends with her. That was when she found out he was a vampire.

At first she asked too many questions, so many that he started to consider leaving, and watching her from afar. But then April hugged him. He realized he was obsessed and he couldn't leave her. She was too nice, too sweet, and too innocent. He was impressed that she could hold all these traits and not be afraid of him. He told her about him power and the next day came to her house with a different look. From then on she was positive that they would be friends till the end of time, and not in the way most children say. She meant in the way that they would be together for an eternity. She wanted to be changed.

But Christian wouldn't allow it. If she was the witch and she turned into a vampire the peace that he was searching for, for more than 300 years, would be gone. No matter how much he wanted to he couldn't. He would be killed as well as her. Then the human race might be destroyed.

"Dude!" She snapped at him, pulling out of his daydreaming.

"What?!" He shouted at her.

"I said, I like your new look." She said looking him over with a little too much vigor. Christian had dirty blond hair and big blue eyes. His lips were April's favorite part of him. Her eyes lingered at his mouth to the point where she blushed.

He smirked. "It's what I looked like as human." She nodded and fell back on her pillows. "Maybe I'll keep it longer than a week. It might help stop the rumors that say you're easy."

She groaned

Her parents think she has too many guy friends when the truth is that she only has one; one that wants to ruin her life. April's parents keep giving her 'the talk'. At first she found it funny, throwing sarcastic remarks at them and saying it wasn't true while laughing at there speech. But after 50 times of having _that_ talk, most of it annoyed her. She lost most of her sarcasm and it was replaced with anger, anger at_ him _because Christian only changed his look to get her mad. If you wonder why she doesn't just stop hanging out with him it's because she cares for him, no matter how many times she says it's because he won't leave her alone. This summer her parent's almost sent her to this 'nun' sleep away camp because, he changed his look into a 70 year old man and she still hung out with him. Luckily she came up with a quick lie and talked her way out of it. So over summer she spent most of her time with Melissa and him.

She told Mel that Christian was a vampire even though he told her not too. She told her during middle school. At first Mel thought it was a joke. But when he drank from a rabbit in front of them she finally believed them. The weird thing about Mel's personality is that when she saw him with rabbit blood dripping down his chin, looking evil, she wasn't worried about herself, but the rabbit.

He sat Indian style on the floor in front of her, staring. Christian thought she was the most beautiful creature in the universe. She thinks otherwise. But with her shoulder blond hair and innocent eyes. Herr small nose and her dazzling smile.

Feeling his gaze, she got up and mimicked his position. "What?"

"Nothing... I was just wondering if you're wearing _that_ to school today." He said making up a excuse for looking at her easily.

"Yeah... I'm wearing _this_ to school today. You know... it _is_ mandatory to wear this to our private school." She said.

He made a face. "It's the first day of school. You should want to wear something that shows off your personality."

She snorted, "It's not like I have anyone to impress."

"Don't you want people to know you are proud of yourself and that you are a trouble maker?"

"It's a private school, if you have forgotten; there is nothing I can do with this drab uniform. Let alone make it show off even a speck of my personality." She flipped her hair and smiled. "...Unless..." She eyed him and his uniform.

**So as I said please review. I will love you with my whole heart... or the black hole where my heart was... XP Well, anyway, first reviewer get's a part in my story. **


	2. Tristan

**A/N: Okay, I still need a person, because the girl who first reviewed kinda didn't respond when I responded... -.-'' anyway, thank you all for like it it! Or the little people who do like it. Mel you don't count. So HA! Oh, and Mel was telling me to tell you guys that she is the person who found the pics (for the main characters and the group introduced in this) and the names for April and Christian. And she also did how old Christian is. OH! And Fallenangel(some numbers I forget) gave me the names of the group. YOU HAVE TO READ HER STORY! The chapters may look long but they can be read in five minutes. (I'm in it! (I used to be called I-love-twighit-and-paramore (or something like that))) The name of the story is Idiot Plus Flamethrower equals Mass Havoc. And read Mel's too... She is more serious about writing. Sorry Fallen!**

"Please?!" April whined to Christian through the bathroom door. He ran in there once April pitched him her idea. "C'mon you're acting like a GIRL! Come out and take it like a man!" She banged on the door.

"I have a write to act like a girl after what you told me you wanted to do!"

"IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE TO STAY IN THE FORM YOU CHOOSE AFTER THIS!!!!" April exploded. To her he has been in there for longer than a year.

"What if I don't want to change? And if I do stay in this one I will have to change my form tomorrow and register for school. And I don't have the energy to make up three beings!"

"Why three?" April asked, distracted for a second. She once again hit the door.

"You're going to get splinters if you don't stop that; and three because I need to make mother father and student." Christian explained.

"I thought Rachel and Aaron were your parents."

"No, I'm the coven leader. And they aren't here and they look eighteen so they couldn't even pretend to be my parents... Unless I am two years old and Rachel got knocked up at the age of sixteen."

"But... GODDAMNIT STOP GETTING ME SIDETRACKED!!!"

"No!" Christian's voice was resolute as he shouted back through the door.

"Come out... NOW!" April yelled, annoyed by what she thought was foolish behavior.

"NEVER!!!!"

"You're acting like a child!"

"No, I'm not!" Christian knew he was though. April just asked him to do her definition of fun, something dangerous and humiliating. She kicked the door in frustration. "I'm surprised you didn-" Christian said just as the wooden door cracked. "Never mind."

April took a deep breath and stepped away from the door. "Christian, honey, can you _please_ just come out here so we can talk? Maybe have a slice of pie?" April joked. Her light humor is what made Christian open the door, but when he did he was forced into her plan.

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Christian said, a sullen look placed upon his face.

"Yes my ranting abilities are admirable, amazing, astonishing, astounding, awesome, brilliant, cool, divine, dynamite, exceptional, extraordinary, fabulous, fantastic, fantastical, fine, glorious, great, groovy, hot, incredible, keen, magnificent, marvelous, miraculous, out of sight, outstanding, phenomenal, preeminent, prodigious, rare, remarkable, sensational, singular, spectacular, splendid, standout, stupendous, super, superb, swell, terrific, towering, tremendous, uncommon, unbelievable, unusual, wonderful, wondrous... Oh look at that... I made a Mel!" April cheered, but in her mind she was wondering if she was turning into her. She really didn't want too. Sure, Mel is great. April loves her as a friend. But she wouldn't want to be like her. Mel is fun and free, but also irresponsible sometimes. She gets her work done... but after procrastinating a bit. Once April and her were going to the movies. Mel turned up an hour late. Over the years April has learned that the only way they will ever be on time for anything is if she tells Mel that is starts one or two hours -depending on the destination- before is starts.

April on the other hand, is obsessive compulsive and over responsible. As April always says always say,

"The price of greatness is responsibility." - Sir Winston Churchill.

If you wonder how that is, she constantly is making lists on what to do for herself and her friends, if she has a project or essay to do she will do it that night and then check it every night until the day it is due. And if you don't erase something _perfectly_ she will come up to you and either point it out to you or do it for you. But of course she is funny, like Mel and only breaks loose of her lists and essays when she is with Mel. They are almost complete opposites and yet they have been best friends since they met in kindergarten. They aren't even sure why they are friends...but there is a reason, even though it is secret from them.

"I feel ridiculous." Christian pouted, making it hard for April to turn away.

"Really?" April said slightly dazed. "I feel great!" She said gaining her composure. Sure, Christian thought, she looks great. She had the blazer over his striped shirt, after fitting the shirt to her shape and unbuttoned the three top buttons. If she took off his blazer you could see that she rolled up the sleeves to her elbows. She pulled her hair into a messy bun so that is looks like she just got out of a porn video. She put eye makeup on but nothing else. She wore diamond earrings that dangled, so she would look like she was business-y. With Christian's whole uniform minus the shoes, she looked like a business woman with style.

Christian looked like a fool. The skirt and shirt were too tight, so tight that the hems almost snapped. To cover his legs he tried to roll up the socks but they would barely go up to his legs. To make it even worse April insisted that he wore the barrettes in his hair. Christian wondered why this human girl had such an affect on him.

April saw a look on his face that told her he was embarrassed, as a girl passed by. "If once you forfeit the confidence of your fellow-citizens, you can never regain their respect and esteem. That quote is by Abraham Lincoln. Maybe you met him?" April said slightly regretting making him wear the outfit.

He looked up at her. "Maybe I did... And you're still doing that quote obsession thing?"

April sighed, "What can I say? 'Passion is a positive obsession. Obsession is a negative passion.' Paul Carvel. Or. 'You've got to get obsessed and stay obsessed.' John Irving."

"So... what you're saying is... You are going to stay obsessed, but not obsessed; you just have a passion for it."

"... Sure! Let's go with that." April's expression said she didn't even understand what she had said herself.

"Hey guys!" Mel's eyes saw Christian. "...Whoa... How'd ya mange to get him to do that? You know... with him being so strong and stuff..."

"'Life is either a daring adventure or nothing. To keep our faces toward change and behave like free spirits in the presence of fate is strength undefeatable.' Helen Keller." April said.

"Sure! You were so brave you resorted to threatening to take your own life!" Christian said.

"'I'm not afraid to die; I just don't want to be there when it happens.' Woody Allen."

"Gosh, nitwit, stop talking in those weird quotes!" Mel said.

"Your intelligence is measured by those around you; if you spend your days with idiots you seal your own fate. Unknown"

Behind them, a group of kids just went _OOOH_ as if they heard something funny and insulting to a person.

"Why are you still talking!?" Mel shouted at April. Christian seemed to be enjoying himself watching the girls bicker.

"'I love talking about nothing. It is the only thing I know anything about.' Oscar Wilde."

"Why are you so aggravating?!"

"'There is nothing that exasperates people more than a display of superior ability or brilliance in conversation. They seem pleased at the time, but their envy makes them curse the conversationalist in their heart.' Samuel Johnson."

"I'm going to kill you soon." At that Christian seemed to tense. He was ready to pounce if she tried to hurt her.

"'The dumber people think you are, the more surprised they're going to be when you kill them.' William Clayton."

"Ugh! 'Is being an idiot like being high all the time?' Janeah Garofalo."

April looked Mel up and down and found a quote that would make Mel either smile or glare. "'A dress makes no sense unless it inspires men to want to take it off of you.' Francoise Sayan. Of course, I'd think you knew that."

Mel gasped. "I hate you."

"'Hatred is the coward's revenge for being intimidated.' George Bernard Shaw. 'You hate someone whom you really wish to love, but whom you cannot love. Perhaps he himself prevents you. That is a disguised form of love.' Sri Chinmoy. 'You know that when I hate you, it is because I love you to a point of passion that unhinges my soul.' Julie de Lespinasse." April said smiling.

Mel stared at April in confusion, "...Is something in that sentence insulting..?"

"Possibly," April said finally out of quotes.

They heard the crunch of the gravel behind them. They turned and saw a highly amused guy walking toward them. He didn't look as if he was going to stop so April, Christian and Mel parted to let him through. As he passed he said, "Compliment or insult, take your pick."

April looked confused and asked, "What?"

"Never mind," by now he was out a few yards away from them so he was shouting. "Oh and girly-man nice get up, and man-chick, 'It's beauty that captures your attention; personality which captures your heart.'"

He turned around and put his hands to where his heart is.

"All you have to do now is capture my heart." His words pierced the air.

H turned back around and went to the picnic table near the water foutain, where kids no one knew sat. There were three girls and five guys including the one that intruded on their conversation. Mel stepped in front of April's line of vision. "who was that?"

"I don't know."

"Do you know his name?"

"No..."

"Want to go ask him?"

"No."

"Scared?"

"Maybe."

"'We cannot fear but fear itself...' Or something like that. If you want to know my name just ask... I won't bite, unless asked to." The guy called from where he was sitting on top of the table.

"Er..." April looked around shocked. She didn't think it was possible to hear what they were saying from there. "What's your name?" She shouted getting her boldness back.

He smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

April glared at him. "Fine, I don't care." she turned away and grabbed Christian's arm and started leading him to their first class.

"Oh you know you do!" He shouted at them.

"If I did I wouldn't be walking away!"

"If you didn't you wouldn't be talking!" He shouted laughing.

April kept her mouth shut and heard his laughter get louder and louder. April opened the door and wallked in pulling Christian. As the door closed he shouted one last time. "It's Tristain!"

**A/N: Again please review. This story will have no point if you don't.**


	3. AN

**_A/N: _**

**_Oh deary me._**

**_I completely forgot about fanfiction, ever since... _**

**_Oh, well it's been long enough for me to forget when the last time I came on was... Excuse any mistakes, I have some people over and currently hiding in the bathroom for some kind of peace. And my laptop keyboard has been demolished so my space bar doesn't work well and and can't use shift._**

**_But anyway. I got a few emails (approx. 47 to be exact) from FF saying I'm getting added on story alerts, C2s, author alert, favorites. I'm flattered really, but also oddly disgusted. I mean, if you think my writing is good enough to be added, it's obvious fanfiction has gone down the drain. I think most of these I wrote whenI was twelve or something_**

**_I'm flattered, honestly I am. But really,this writing disgusts me. It has plot holes, grammar errors, spelling mistakes, really really short chapters, and it seems I liked the enter button too much back then. (oddly, my beta says Now I press it not enough) I did not intend to attack anyone or anything, I'm just wondering, how did you find this writing bearable?_**

**_ON a different note, How did you even FIND it?_**

**_Um, I had other things I wanted to say. Like, I'm posting this on all my stories. And... I might rewrite some of them. Them... They are different, I doubt I will post that story here if I rewrite it. It'll be on fanfiction's sister site FictionPress, on one of my accounts. Um, Elsewhere, right?(wait, seriously, that's the name of it yeah?) That I really doubt will continue (sadly, since that seemed to be one of the better ones) on account that I only vaguely remember anything about it. Also Let's not, um something, shall we? I really want to rewrite that one. Do I have any others?Oh! Misery Business. Yeah, that one. Will most definitely be transfered to FictionPress since it was better, I just dont have the documents. D: Yeah, Idont have any of the documents for my fanfiction stories. _**

**_Also, if you want to read any of my stories on Fictionpress here are the links:_**

**_fictionpress. com/u/586337/SecretFeelings_**

**_(I really dont like either of those stories... or any of them,)_**

_**fictionpress. com /u/559863/YouReallyThinkImListening**_

_**(that one's more likely to get updates)**_

_**fictionpress . com /u/562335/HersheysandTwilight**_

**_(this one's shared by me and my friend Hersheys Rocks: fanfiction. com /u/903365/)_**

**_and possibly this account will get this story I am currently in love with_**

_**fictionpress. com /u/612048/**_

_**So yeah, if you like anything I guess you read it. And also I'm not positive the links will work. I think a year ago I couldn't put links... Just delete the spaces..**_


End file.
